


The First

by marishka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Gen, Pre-Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marishka/pseuds/marishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Michael's firsts in Heaven over time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First

Michael is the first.

First angel to be created, first child, first general. His first sight is the glory of God and his first breath pledges undying loyalty to his Father.

His first brother is named the Bringer of Light, _Lucifer_ , and his first smile is at the face of this new angel, so bright he nearly blinds.

The first time Michael feels the chill and knows of the cold is through Lucifer's touch, and for the first time, he delights in sensation to the very tips of his endless wings. It is also then that Michael first learns that fire burns as he does, and that the warmth of his existence fills the void that came before.

His first laugh is a surprise, pure joy at the sight of his brother, which is echoed by a smaller laugh that sparks and crackles like electricity and creation itself. When they embrace, it's the first time Michael feels a sense of _home_.

When Lucifer sings to him for the first time, Michael waivers under the beauty of it and swears that nothing could ever compare.

The first time Lucifer kisses him, all shining grace and spread wings and icy embrace, is the first time Michael's own grace shudders out of his control at the very _thrill_ of it.

It is also the first time doubt sparks within him.

Their Father is his first and greatest love, but Lucifer consumes his thoughts and his heart in a way that snakes fear and excitement through Michael. Lucifer is quickly becoming the one thing in existence he needs more than any other.

Michael first notices the thin cracks when it's already too late, when his brightest and most loved brother is already cut through with disobedience. At first, he believes he can fix it; he doesn't know yet that this will be the first time he's proven wrong.

The first time Michael begs is when Lucifer shares his mutinous thoughts. They share the first break in their grace-formed hearts when Michael calls Lucifer a monster in his anger and fear drenched rant.

Regret is the first thing Michael feels, as Lucifer looks upon him with pure betrayal on his face. He knows he can't take back what he said and it cuts through him sharper than any blade before.

He sees the beginnings of their fall clearly for the first time then. There is no going back after this.

Michael comes closest to rebellion for the first time when their Father commands him to cast Lucifer out. The protests stick in his throat like the tears in his eyes. He stays silent and obedient because it was the first thing he learned to be, and soon to be the last thing he has to hold on to.

The last time he sees Lucifer, as he falls, is the first time he cries. His first understanding of loneliness comes soon after, and no laughter echoes from Michael again.

It's the first time Michael feels truly broken.

Lucifer is his first and last joy.


End file.
